Itachi's Dream
by Deida
Summary: A tale of two lovers - Itachi's love life reveled.
1. Chapter 1

At age eight, he met her. The girl of Itachi Uchiha's dreams, Yume Denzo. He was training when she walked by with her parents. Yume was trying to get her father's attention. Itachi was reminded of Sasuke and their father. But then Yume's father scooped her up and set her on his shoulder. Her mother laughed nervously.

Nearby, a thief had just stolen a highly valuable item. Scared out of their wits, the thief ran into the crowd. Stumbling into the kind Denzo family, the thief panicked and took them hostage. After a long stand-off, the thief was killed by Itachi. But not before Yume's parents were killed in front of a mass of on-lookers.

They all left in one state or another. The only two left were Itachi and Yume. She was on her knees, crying loudly. Itachi stood behind her, unsure of what to do. Yume started to slow her tears. Itachi bent next to her. She looked at him, grey eyes full of tears.

"Snf.Snf...Mom...And Dad...They're both dead." Cold shock settled within her.

"Uhh...yeah, they are." Itachi was still uncertain.

"But you avenged them. Thank-you, I am in your debt." Yume bowed, standing up.

Yume dusted off her kimono. She turned back to Itachi and smiled as if nothing happened. Itachi was unnerved by this girl, and yet there was something about her. Yume bowed one last time and turned to leave. Itachi stopped her by gently seizing her hand. Her skin was cold and trembling. Her eyes became wide in wonder.

"What? Why do you grab me?" Yume slightly tilted her head.

"Your name. I want to hear your name." Itachi released Yume.

"Yume Denzo is what I am called.."

She turned to leave. Itachi stood next to her and they started walking side-by-side. He was very quiet, barely making a sound as he walked. The same could be said of Yume. Finally, because the silence was rife with an annoying air, Yume turned to Itachi. He looked at her in surprise. She stood there and looked at him harshly.

"Why do you still follow me?!" She hissed.

"You did not ask me my name." Itachi stated.

Yume laughed like a song, "Is that all? Then if you want me to know so bad, what is your name? Please tell me."

"Itachi Uchiha." Itachi curled his lip, waiting for some kind of reaction.

Yume said nothing. She made no notion of respect. This startled Itachi, as he was used to the respect. Yume was indeed a strange girl. But he liked that about her. He hoped that she would stay that way forever. Yume was gone when Itachi snapped out of his thoughts.

Yume had left to the Hokage's mansion. She had to inform him of her parent's deaths. The Third Hokage was waiting for her outside. He walked over to her. Yume knew that he was her new guardian. Yume sighed and walked over to him. He led her to her new room. He rattled on about the rules of the house.

"Yume, you are to be secretly trained in the ninja, geisha, and samurai arts. Starting tomorrow, you begin." With that said, the Third Hokage left.

Yume went to bed without dinner. She woke up to find a geisha sitting across the room, staring at her. Yume scratched her head and stretched. She was dragged out of the bed by cold, love-less hands. The geisha whipped out a fan from her obi and hit Yume on the top of the head with it. She pointed a white finger in Yume's face.

"No! You foolish girl! You never act like that in front of someone! You always ask them to leave, politely. Only monkies behave like that! Again!" The geisha threw Yume against the bed.

Yume did what she was told. She spent the whole day with the strict geisha. Yume spent every three days training with the geisha. Yume learned quickly under her geisha master. The geisha was impressed with her pupil, though she barely ever showed it. The geisha taught her for three years. Yume learned in those few years what most learn in a lifetime.

On the second day, Yume met her ninja teacher. Yume spent the first month just learning basics and forms. Yume's ninja teacher was also impressed with her, and she knew it. He taught her for five years. After geisha training ended, she took extra ninja classes.

The third day was samurai training. Two siblings taught Yume. She took that class for five years as well. Her teacher's both were blind and mute. They wrote down everything they could not show. It was very amusing, really.

In her last day off geisha training, she had to put it all to the test. The geisha took her out to see if she could stop a man with a single look. To Yume's luck, the man that was chosen was Itachi. But it's been years since she's seen anyone, so Yume didn't know it was him. The geisha knew him and knew that he was impossible to charm. The geisha had long ago written him off as gay. But he was not.

Yume walked by Itachi. He smelt her before he saw her. Lavender swirled in his nose when Yume approached. Her grey eyes looked at him in passing. Itachi caught hold of Yume's kimono sleeve. She turned to him, remembrance dancing into play. The geisha stepped back, stunned. She slipped a note into Yume's obi and left from the village. Itachi and Yume's eyes were still gazing into each other with fire. Yume hugged Itachi. He smiled and patted her back.

"Itachi! It's been so long! But you have hardly changed." Yume had a slight blush.

"It has been. But you have changed greatly." Itachi too blushed.

"Just kiss already!" A random voice shouted. whether or not that was meant for them is unknown.

"I see you've become a who- I mean geisha." Itachi grew cold.

"No! That is only part of my training! I am also learning the samurai and ninja arts." Yume tried to bring him back.

"As long as...you're...not... a..." Itachi kissed Yume.

But she kissed him back. Yume finally released him from her hug. Both were blushing enough to blind the sun. Yume looked down, trying to hide her face. Itachi lifted her chin, telling her she should never be morose. But when her head was lifted to Itachi's eye-level, they both kissed again. This time, however, they two wrapped their arms around the other to prevent escape. But they soon had to stop for several reasons. The first was that everyone was gawking at them. Second was that Yume tripped over a trashcan as Itachi applied more force, knocking them to the ground. Third was that Sasuke and the Third were both in the area and spotted their family member.

"Yume Denzo!" The Third said in a threatening tone.

"Big brother Itachi!" Sasuke was more creeped out then anything.

"Please forgive me, but Itachi and I-"

"Are friends from years past, but now we wish to further that bond which was almost forgotten by us both." Itachi finished.

"Is this true?" The Third turned from one to the other.

"...Yes. It is true." Yume was dazed by Itachi's words.

Itachi smiled at Yume. She smiled back at him. The Third sighed and led Sasuke back to his waiting mother. He and Mikoto had a long talk. Itachi and Yume had wandered off. Itachi with talking on the brain, Yume making-out. The two found a cave to converse in.

"Yume, I wish to speak to you." Itachi looked at her darkly.

Yume straightened up and perked her ears.

"Yume, even though we're young, I think that I would like to spend the rest of my life with you. You don't have to answer now, or even this year, but I would like you to consider." Itachi gave a microscopic grin.

"Itachi...I...I...I want to say yes, but like you said, we're young. I will be your girlfriend though." Yume held his hands.

"Alright." Itachi sounded disappointed.

"But then again, what is an engagement expect for a relationship with the intent to wed? Itachi, I shall be your fiance for a five-year engagement. Is that agreeable?" Yume looked at Itachi's gaping face.

Gapping did not do Itachi's stern, vaguely feminine features any good. Yume corrected that by tenderly kissing Itachi. That kiss gave him back a pulse. Yume pulled away before Itachi could respond. She moved from across Itachi to next to Itachi. She put her head in his chest. Itachi tightly hugged her.

Yume looked up at him in thought, "But our families...they'll definitely object to us."

Itachi thought for a moment, acting both on serious thought and desire, he answered, "Not if, but this is just an idea, don't get mad...but if you were pregnant, then we'd have to-"

Itachi was cut off by Yume kissing him. Getting her drift, they made love. Afterwards, both looked at the other, grinning. It was clear to a mature eye what they did. Yume put her kimono on, but left it open. Itachi had his pants on and his hair tied.

"You know, it might not have happened this time. We may have to do this more then once." Yume smiled at him slyly.

Itachi sat up, "What have I unleashed upon this world?"

Itachi laughed as Yume lunged at him. He let her kiss him, then pushed her off. Yume looked at him hurt.

"What? You think...? Hmph!" Yume smiled and closed her kimono.

Yume handed Itachi her obi. He looked at it and tied it for her. She braided her hair. Itachi scoffed at her. She looked at him, confused. He pointed to her hair. That only confused her further.

"What? Why do you scoff at me?" Yume gazed at Itachi.

"Your hair. You can hide, fine. But me? No."

"I could braid your hair if you wanted."

"Do you what that would cause?" Itachi spoke both of his hair and his public image.

"Well sorry!" Yume huffed


	2. Chapter 2

Yume smiled at Itachi as they walked back. He smiled at her as he thought of their future together. The Third Hokage and Mikoto Uchiha were waiting for them. Both adults had their arms crossed. Mikoto almost fainted when she saw her oldest son. He just stood there has though nothing was wrong. Yume looked at the Third, waiting for her punishment. The Third saw the two's wish and intention and passion. He shook his head and took them to his office. He told Mikoto to go home to tend to Sasuke. She protested at first, but after a stern look from the Hokage, she left.

"Kids, thinking they should grow up as soon as possible."

"No. That's not it at all. We love each other. Yume agreed to a five year engagement. we really only did this to ensure that engagement." Itachi spoke truthfully.

"So that was it? You should have have spoken to us first. You're lucky that I don't put your entrance to Anbu on hold. And you, Yume! I have half the mind to end your training here and now. I won't, since that could give you more time to...Anyway, I will allow this five year engagement. Count your luck good and hard."

The two nodded and left. They smiled, not believing their luck. But that was not as lucky as they thought. Itachi had extra missions to go on and Yume's training tripled. The Third was determined to make them end the engagement on their own. But that plan backfired after a mission that almost killed Itachi.

Itachi came home, guts and brains and blood covered him. He had several bones sticking out of his skin. He had bone marrow smeared on his face. Several weapons were stuck in his body at odd angles. Vomit was crusted on his hand. If not for Tsunade visiting the village, Itachi surely would have died. Yume was constantly with him.

The Third was right in assuming that Yume would want to move up the engagement. She asked for the Third to marry them as soon as Itachi was well enough. The Third refused her request. Yume wouldn't be thwarted though. She had a friend of her family who happened to be a minister, come to the village while Itachi was still bedridden. The friend also refused to marry them.. Yume was beaten. She decided to wait another year, then she would leave the village to marry Itachi.

After Itachi was released from the hospital, he was given the dreaded mission. The mission that would change his life forever. The mission that would ruin Sasuke's chilhood and life. The mission that ultimately lead to Itachi's death. The mission to kill the Uchiha clan.

Itachi was also ordered to kill any possible Uchiha's that could be born. That sadly included his own. Itachi didn't have the heart to tell Yume any of this. She was as much in the dark as Sasuke was. It broke his heart, but Itachi had to do it to save the whole village. The village which he held so dear to his heart.

Itachi had fought with himself on weather or not he wanted to kill Yume himself or not. He fought long and hard at that question. In the end, he decided to do it himself. He'd rather not kill them at all, but it was for the good of the village. Itachi hated himself for this mission, but he never hated the village, not once.

Two days before Yume and Itachi were to leave to get married, Itachi struck. Yume was waiting for him outside the clan houses. She would be the last person to die. Among the last at any rate. Itachi killed member after member of the Uchiha. Barely anyone had time to react. Finally, he went home. His mother was cleaning the dishes. Itachi asked them to forgive him. Them he killed his mother. His father stepped up to Itachi. He shook his head and then too fell. Yume had heard a scream. She ran as fast as she could to help. She found Itachi waiting for Sasuke. She realized instantly what was going on. She started to cry. Itachi went behind her. He told her that he was sorry and that he really did love her. Then he slit her throat. He leaned her against the fence and left for his brother. Yume stlll had enough life to mange a smile and one of her happiest moments with Itachi. When the memory ended, so did her life. Itachi's dream was gone, but never forgotten.

--

Don't Own Naruto and never will. I do own Yume Denzo though. Sorry if the chapter ended too soon. I wanted to end it to have one less story to deal with. Note that yume means dream in Japanese.


End file.
